new_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Logan
Robert "Bob" Logan is a superhuman and is one of the main protagonists of the Insurrection series. He also seeks to save civilians through countless conflicts throughout the land with his close friend Pine and his other allies. History Early Life In 23 BFC, He was born as a simple every man who started studying history and new types of energy in school, he was recognized for his his talents of being able to bravely find new discoveries throughout his harmful research, but is also seen to be somewhat of a weakling when it comes to being in physical combat despite having a courageous persona. Growing up to as a young adult he managed to also take part in the invention of steam powered engines which would later be used for new vehicles, but still wishes to learn about new types of energy, which is why he then learned about magic that was being used in the country of Mossau, but was denied for not being worthy to learn their ways. Turned down by the mystic people of Mossau, he instead thought that he should learn about different energies in the library. He became more knowledgeable about other countries use of newly discovered types of energy and power that he never learned during back in his school years. The First Conflict War between countries soon engulfed the land as seven armies faced off at each other in countless battles, but as the leaders of the armies were about to finish each other off, a powerful monster unknown to each of the armies appeared and struck all of the armies down with ease as if they were nothing. The armies were no match for the monstrous being. There he was, just standing there looking at the dead bodies, frightened at what he saw as the monster just stood there, looking at him from a far. Trying to run away, them monster caught up to him and grabbed him by the neck. He thought he was going to die, but the monster had other plans, far worse than killing him. Imprisonment The monster opened a portal on the ground and dropped him in there to another world entirely. The monster told him that he would not age, die, starve to death, or drown even if he tried, instead he would just be trapped there forever unable to die, knowing that the world where he came from would be doomed by this monster. Indeed there maybe people in this world just like his own, but still knowing that his original world being destroyed by the monster, he could even live without knowing that he would know this while never being able to die in this world. But lucky for him, there is in fact a way to actually return back to his home. As it turns out, there is an entity in the lands that he is in, and he is able to absorb the entity's power, that way, he would be able to have enough strength to create another portal and return home. However there was a price to pay, in order to summon the great and powerful entity, he had to preform countless acts of evil in order to gain the entity’s attention and drag the entity from the heavens. At first he refused to do acts of evil to anyone in this world, and tried to make a living by staying in this world and try to forget about leaving. But the mere thought of him abandoning his real home in the hands of that powerful monster would haunt him until the rest of his days, forever being reminded by the horrors on what would happen if he were to do nothing about it, and living with the shame for the rest of his life. He gave it so much thought that occasionally he snapped and decided to finally give in and go on with his determination of returning to his world. He knew that he needed to get over it when it was all over, and he needed to keep part of his sanity intact, for what was about to do would make any person beg for death. He performed countless vile actions to the inhabitants of this world, including unholy rituals, blood sacrifices, brutal slaughters and many acts of deceptions with relations he had during the time he had there, for he made the mistake of knowing at least a few people in this world and now forcing himself to conduct betrayal on them to cripple their spirits. That way, the entity’s power would diminish from the lack of faith and spirit of the people. For many years he has kept up with these actions, and has left him half broken, and hideously crippled to the very soul, until finally after all this time, he managed to provoke the great entity of that world into being dragged from the heavens themselves and presents itself before him around the lives that were brutally slaughtered. Angered by what he has done, the entity had to put an end to him, but with the lack of power the entity had, he managed to get a hold of the entity and absorb all the power it had and become a demigod himself. He created his own portal back to his world thus leaving this entire world behind in ruins. Returning Back He finally returned to his own world, but quickly figured out that things were different. As it turns out that the same monster that trapped him in the first place became emperor of the world, and has already been over 2400 years into the future. He had only one thing left to do, to make amends for himself and rid the world from the Emperor. And thus, his journey begins. Personality Robert is an experienced wanderer with a fast learning attitude. He is mostly open to many ideas regarding his allies' decisions and choices. He is mostly confident, but knows when to get serious and focus on important matters. He tends to gossip endlessly to his close friend Pine, as they constantly compare each others lifestyles and experiences with each other. He treats females with the same laid back attitude and tries to often tease them a bit. He is also known to have a good heart, even though he acts laid back and confident towards others, for whenever he knows any of his friends weaknesses or faults, he would try to at least give them a second thought to their decision in case their faults get the best of them. Although he may somewhat be a playful soul, he is mentally half broken due to his imprisonment in another world. He has nearly gone insane from the endless blood shed that happened in that world, but he managed to return back to his own world half broken and being unable to rest well at night. But he has made it his goal to make amends for his life and will endure long enough to complete his main task. Appearance He is a rather short, young 23 year old looking man, with short, spiky, brown hair. He wears a dark blue, light-weight suit, with a "B" insignia on his chest, including a long red cape and power boots and gauntlets. Powers and Abilities Energy Conversion -